For the emperor: sacrifice Story 1 part 1
by yoggernaught
Summary: It is about a dying chapter of space marines fighting chaos and a new demon called te laerfri who can mind control hs foes, they use imperial guard forces and the chaos leader dies in this part of the story.


Writer: Yoggernaught Fictional short story. Wharhammer40k dawn of war 1St story

email:yoggernaught17

For the Emperor: Sacrifice

Sergeant Talmus had just received order from chapter master Gariuns that they where taking a warp infested planet code named Hive, with a strange race of demon many called the laerfri, 4 legged, tentacled creatures with wings and the ability to manipulate minds of mortals, their skin was supposedly so black, it was like there was no color, it was the absence of color itself. The imperial guards invasion had failed, and led to the planet having many more troops, mostly heavy weapons teams and imperial foot soldiers , most of the vehicles where destroyed in the massive conflict between chaos and the Emperors defenders.

This had worried the chapter master of the rising angels platoon, they specialized in reconnaissance and capture of demon controlled worlds, for they where the strongest willed only after the deathwatch. Sergeant Talmus and his squad of tactical space marines had received special orders to take a certain altar like sacrificial area. The chaos troops stationed here slaughtered the imperial guard prisoner's for their blood god, they got continuous berserkers from this method of slaughter. They could resupply the entire destroyed force and much more from this. Many cultists worshiped here, and when no imperial guard prisoners where offered, cultists would be substituted in a shower of crimson blood and gore.

Before those events...

inquisitor Retylis:

Imperial guard forces on planet code name: Hive have reported a significant amount of Laerfri and chaos marines around the area. "I personally have issued an order to send in a reconnaissance and rescue team of civilians, assuming any are still alive."

4 Hours after orders a new report came to the inquisitor Retylis:

"The rescue and reconnaissance mission failed, our own men started shooting at us, even the sergeant shot the colonel beside him. As soon as this happened a group of chaos marines started coming out of nowhere and massacred us, they must have seen me, sir send in the heavy artillery and lemon Russ tanks." said a very scared and tired looking private next to the communications mans corpse." sir I don't think I can keep... talking, somethings... making... my... mind... itch..." he then screamed and the inquisitor heard a las-gun shot and a body fall limp. "Shit, he could have told us valuable information, maybe even the new breed of demon could have been properly identified." said one of the imperial guards most trusted colonels: Colonel Augustus, he had successfully destroyed many heretical planets, he has also broken several rebel movements.

Sergeant Talmus and his space marines in pursuit to there target destination:

Sergeant Talmus had his communications officer set up his antennae and dish out and receive further orders, he told his light tactical space marine scout to find a suitable place to camp for the night, he lastly told his medium armored tactical space marine to protect their ammunition's supply. He secretly told his heavy armored tactical pace marines to go to the nearest drop point and request imperial guardsmen to be dropped from orbit, from one of the testing chambers for anti fungus serums, these soldiers had been retrieved from battlefields, healed and then tested on, fortunately they had enough fully healed, untested soldiers to get back to the battlefield, except they would have bolters not las-guns.

The sergeant also requested that the civilian population of the planet be executed after the altar is destroyed, they obviously unfaithful to the god emperor and his deciples.

5 days later... "For the emperor!" shouted a guardsmen shooting his Light bolter like it was a sub machine gun, quickly falling to heavy laser and bolter pistol fire, He was the last guardsmen left, the guardsmen had very quickly been dispatched by several cultists and beserkers, along with a team of horror snipers, specialized horrors with extremely jelly like arms, allowing them to throw their plasma extremely far, this had allowed Sergeant Talmus to lead his space marines through a sewer, long forgotten and unmapped, all the way to the altar where it emptied out to a river. The space marines trudged out of the sewers and searched for anything unusual nearby, setting up necessary structures like radio transmission receiver and producer and ammunition dispenser, The sergeant told the scout to look for the altar, and if at all take a few enemies out before coming back, he had the communications officer tell the chapter master that they had successfully gotten to the altar unhindered.

The chapter master had already ordered a full invasion, but it was yet to come, this altar would prove to tactically disadvantageous for a full on assault, so a small strike team would have to infiltrate and destroy it before the chaos knew what had happened.

Chaos sorcerer afhiltry( a-fill-tree) had ordered his cultists to take the guns from the small amount of guardsmen that had tried to attack them, he was suspicious and had ordered all cultists to come back to the altar, along with a force of chaos space marines and horrors, the laerfri had chosen to stay, afhiltry couldn't control them, not yet at least. He told his lesser sorcerer slaves to create a magical barrier all the way around the altar, he was told that it would need 20 minute intervals to recharge and start again.

The sorcerer then left to go and worship his blood god, but he heard something nearbye, he thought it sounded light a bolter, he cast the spawn horror spell, and ran to the sound with 3 horrors following. He turned into a building, a factory, he then felt a sharp sting and then he felt his arm go limp, he turned and cast warp mind, he then turned a space marine scout minds to mush, killing him instantly, but the scouts power knife had cut a major artery, unfortunately afhiltry had succumbed to the blood gods power, meaning he felt no pain, meaning he didn't know he was going to die within minutes.

Sergeant Talmus hadn't heard from his scout, so he mobilized his entire force of 8 tactical space marines with normal armament, 4 scouts, a communications officer, 3 heavy tactical space marines, and himself all equipped with power blades and bolters.

The sergeant had requested for information like size of ork population on the planet and got a stiff answer of: unknown, he got the same response for questions like, amount of reinforcements allowed, or civilian population size, or even Where is our force commander.

When they got to the area he had sent the scouts, he told his other remaining scouts "spread out, and be invisible, you must find what ever it is that has made our scouts extremely late to our reunion", the scouts then used their infiltration suits to sneak away into the thick trees surrounding their clearing. They had just managed to find where the trail of blood and bits of armor stopped. They saw a horrific and traumatic sight, their fellow scouts being stripped apart and slowly tossed into a pile of dead civilians guardsmen and space marine, with the odd cultists head here and there, by huge tentacled, winged black demons This sight made the scouts realize, this demon was nearly unstoppable, he then felt an urge to scratch his brain, it was also making his legs move forward, he was screaming the itch had gotten worse after just a few seconds, he fell unconscious still walking for his body was controlled by the laerfri. The scout losing consciousness was just part of him sub-coming to the Laerfri's influence of pure willpower, and nothing more.

He was then stripped apart and thrown into a huge pile of carcasses and bones, a small river of blood flowed into the open river nearby. It was this that pleased the blood god, this made the Laerfri's power greater, nearly unstoppable, but they couldn't take the mind of more stern and religious of the space marines, their devotion to their god emperor was too great for their willpower to take over. This meant that the more trusted of the space marines had more chance to succeed where others couldn't, those strong enough included the rising angels chapter master, as well as the many sergeants including Talmus, and the few librarians left in their meager chapter.

The End for this part.


End file.
